The University of Pennsylvania proposes to establish a University-wide Health Care Management Center which will seek to improve the organization and management of health services through a directed program of research, education, and technical assistance. This Center will build on current programs, resources, and working relationships of The Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics. It will focus a critical mass of research expertise from multiple disciplines on selected management issues in response to identified local, regional, and national needs. A Regional Advisory Committee will assist in the selection and ongoing review of specific programs. Funds are requested through Basic and Special Emphasis Center grants to provide partial support for an interdisciplinary core staff and to involve additional faculty from The Wharton School, School of Medicine, School of Dental Medicine, Faculty of Arts and Sciences and other University organizations in carrying out proposed programs. Initial research will be directed toward the design, demonstration, and evaluation of information-based resource management systems for health services providers and toward the analysis of alternative approaches for improved organizations and allocation of regional health care resources. Research projects will be conducted at a number of performance sites which are linked to the University through formal relationships. These include affiliated University hospitals and clinics, local provider groups and health care agencies, and organized regional delivery systems. The results of Center research programs will be distributed and implemented through the development of a graduate research seminar, graduate research fellowships, and a scholars-in-residence program.